Pink Roses and Baby's Breath
by JeffC FTW
Summary: The climax that came was sweeter than the flowers at their ceremony, any romance novel, any treats over the globe - and sweeter than even the hottest man that she used to lay her eyes on before him. Kim and Ron's wedding night.


**Just a short and sweet Kim/Ron based story at last. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed Kim/Monty, but now I give my full attention to just these two. Nothing serious, just sweet and fun loving but making sure nothing is boring. Enjoy!**

 **Kim Possible does NOT belong to me.**

"Ron?"

He was still in the bathroom cleaning up while she remained in the bedroom, taking off her dramatic and whimsical crystal flower jewelry. The opalescent jewels glittered in her ears, around her neck and wrist, but now they were gone. Finally, the barrette that held her hair back, set with actual geometric crystals, was removed so fiery auburn hair cascaded over her back.

Kim Stoppable grinned when she heard the door open finally; in the mirror was Ron wearing his towel around his waist. Because he was a football star with a backup career as a coach at Middleton High, her childhood friend, partner-in-crime, and high school sweetheart turned husband, packed up more muscle than youth offered him.

"About time," she said, standing up and walking over to him. It was her turn now, but first things first... "Do the honors?" She turned her back to him, offering the view of the zipper. Her dress was blushing like the pink roses at their ceremony in the tea garden of the old estate near Uncle Slim's ranch. Ruffles and beaded flowers resembling the baby's breath that had also been present provided the additional bohemian romantic touch, going well with her skin tone. To see Ron's face when he saw her coming towards him with her dad at her side.

And the ring she now wore: _two forever as one_ spoke it all in the two round diamonds in a waving band, showing their lifelong commitment to each other through thick and thin. Saving the world wouldn't come between them or anyone else. She had a couple loves before him that didn't end good, and he'd hadn't had a lucky lasting impression, but they'd been there for each other. What were best friends for?

He was nervous even though they did this a couple times before getting hitched today - but then came the big surprise that she was carrying for another eight months. They were going to be parents.

The fabric slid off her body, revealing that she wore the unearthly, beautifully romantic bikini and garter that she'd slipped back on after the reception; it had been her mom's, now hers. Imagine the look on poor Ron's face when she told him during the party, just to see his reaction!

Kim turned halfway around and winked at him; his freckled cheeks were flushing. Wasn't it funny how some things never changed, when they were both twenty-six years old and happy with how life progressed with them? How they managed to stay themselves no matter what said life threw their ways?

"Get into bed and I'll be right back," she told her husband with a quick peck on the cheek, swaying her plump backside just to tease him, pulling her hair on either side to mostly cover her breasts as she found her turn to freshen up.

She grinned at the sight of the bathroom of their motel room. This place wasn't fancy; nothing around them was ever fancy, but this was their wedding night. It wasn't their first time, either, because of what she had revealed on him during their vows. Placing a hand over her still-flat stomach was proof. In fact, the wedding date had also been rushed because if alterations to her dress had been made at the last minute, the special day would have been ruined. She didn't want to wait another day or even a month to marry Ron.

When she was done and smelling like peaches and cream, she returned to Ron to find the towel on the floor and he was in bed just like she instructed. Kim dried, her hair having been pinned up and with no need to wash, but found no need to cover up as she stood in the doorway, leaning over to one side, one arm over the other so Ron could drool over the sight of his new wife with the standing out red parts of her body besides her hair now completely behind her shoulders: her nipples in the middle of plump breasts and the small patch at the top of her toned thighs. Grinning like a minx, she flicked her fingers over that part before going up and over her stomach where their baby was, and then cupped her left breast to tease the nipple there. She moaned at the jolt she gave herself.

Ron's eyes darkened, and his jaw slackened. "Good thing I let Rufus sleep with Han and my parents down the hall..."

The only romantic decoration given to the bed was the strewn pink petals from the bridesmaid bouquet cousin Joss had, since she wasn't a girly girl in every means. Kim's breasts swayed along with her hips as she sauntered over to the edge of the bed and climbed onto it, on top of Ron and pulled the covers back, taking control. She straddled his hips, throwing her head back as they became one after a few firm, needy kisses and devouring each other's mouths, necks and shoulders, leaving a couple hickeys on each other.

Even being a month pregnant didn't deter her sex drive or her physical love for her husband. Yet.

"Ugh, Ron!" Kim tossed her hair over again when his hands squeezed her thighs as she slid herself over his member, the bliss so powerful after all this time. He was enjoying the sight of her, leaning up to capture a breast into his mouth. Remember how shy he'd been the first time they did it after college and reconnected after four years of being physically apart?

His hands grasped her hips before moving over her backside and pulling her forward; she let herself topple over him and let go the rest of the way. Lessons from Mom aside, from her girlfriends and any textbook in existence, she knew what she was doing with him. This wasn't something to master from someone else; this was real love and helping each other whilst enjoying what came on its own.

" _Kim_..."

The climax that came was sweeter than the flowers at their wedding, sweeter than any romance novel, sweeter than any treats over the globe - and sweeter than even the hottest man that she used to lay her eyes on before him.

 **I know there must be OTHER Kim and Ron wedding, wedding night fics out there, but it's been awhile since I read any, though I hope you guys liked this. I really missed KP. Before anyone asks if I'll continue this or do a sequel, the answer is I do not know, because you NEVER know. It's best to not force anything.**

 **Reviews appreciated. :D**


End file.
